The Terrible Truth
by MrPudding
Summary: The terrible truth behind Adventure Time. Read at your own risk.


Finn stands behind a glass wall, separating him from the stores _Latest Arrivals_ display. He was struck in awe as he saw the little white hat with small bear ears on top. "I want that," he muttered. He turned around sadly, knowing that he will never get it.

He walked through the city as the rain started to fall. The droplets fell on his golden locks that fell limply on his head and cheeks. "Just great," he mumbled walking through the sidewalks that lead home.

Just as he thought things won't get any more worse, he encounters Simon Petrikov. "Hey Finn," he deviously said. Simon is the town's bully and the, _self-proclaimed_, toughest kid on the block. He was sometimes called the Ice King for his signature icy stare that gave Finn shivers down his spine. The most favorite person he likes to pick on was, unfortunately, Finn Human.

Finn looked back at him. "What do you want?" He asked as an attempt to sound intimidating, then failing miserably as Simon just laughed at him and pushed him to walk pass. He was enraged. Why was he letting him do that? He has to stand up to himself one day, and that day is today! Finn lifted his hand and punched his back as hard as he could, cause Simon Petrikov to fall over. This fight was not yet done.

Simon got up, enraged. A small crowd of people has already formed on the sidewalk. He punched Finn across the face as he fell down, lost. He grabbed on his shirt, about to send another blow when suddenly—

"Simon, leave Finn alone!" A girl called out.

Out of the crowd, a girl, about age 16, stepped out. Her hands were on her waist, sensing that she was angry on the fight that broke out. Simon blushed, it was quite obvious that he has a crush on this particular girl but the feeling was nowhere near mutual. She in fact hated Simon's guts. "Bonnie, I—"

"What's with the entire ruckus?" Another girl stepped out of the crowd. Her skin was pale, but her hair was as dark as the night sky, she was also carrying a base with an axe engraved at the back of it. She gasped when she saw Finn's condition. "What on earth happened here?" She crossed her arms and let out a hiss sound towards Simon.

Bonnie or more likely as Bonnibel, was the town mayor's daughter. All the boys practically drool at her feet, begging her to go out with them. She was kind of like the town's princess; she has a passion for science, the color pink, and bubblegum for some reason. The girl hissing earlier, Marceline, was her best friend, but they are both constantly seen bickering at each other.

Bonnibel walked towards Finn, motion Simon to get off him, and hovers the umbrella on him, stopping the droplets of rain from dropping from his face. "Finn, get up," she said calmly. Yeah, they were both great friends, Finn also has such a quite obvious crush on her, but the feeling weren't mutual unfortunately. They were like 5 years apart. "Are you okay?"

The boy only nodded weakly. He touched his left eye, where Simon punched him, and winced at the pain. "I'm going home. See you guys later." He was in no mood to hang out with the girl of his dreams. It was more of like the days he would lock himself up in his room, curl up, and cry.

With that, he walked away from the sight of the crowd of people staring at him with concerned and weird looks. He continues to walk down the sidewalk leading home. _I wonder what Bonnie thought of me. She probably thought I was weak. _He face-palmed in shame, a boy like him could never protect a girl from danger. _I might as well move on._

He finally reached his house.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by his father with an angry look on his face. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at Finn's black eye. "You got in a fight again!" Finn nodded, no use lying. The truth would eventually spill out and he'd get in more trouble. "That's it, Finn. You're grounded; now go to your room."

_I deserved it. I never should have fought against Simon, only leading me in trouble and being embarrassed in front of the girl of my dreams. Great, just great._

He got up to his room and saw his pet dog, Jake, on his bed sleeping. Jake was his best friend, despite him being a dog, he always understood him.

Oh how he missed the old days; being care-free and just living. He remembered his happy childhood, the day he got Jake, and the day he met Bonnie. Swinging around swords and screaming _"adventure time!"_ it sounded ridiculous, but it was the best days of his life.

He lied down on the un-taken part of his bed, but it shook the bed causing Jake to wake up. Finn muttered a sorry and started patting the dog's head. "You know Jake, if I had my own world, I'd be a great hero. Bonnibel would be a princess, Simon would be the villain who always kidnaps her, and I would be the one saving her all the time." He smiled at the thought, how he wished it was true. "If only I had my own world."

That's when it struck him. He would make his own world, no matter how hard it would be. He has no idea how to do it, but he has to get out of here to do whatever he is going to do.

He got up and grabbed his green backpack, spilling the unwanted things on the floor, and shoving in random stuff inside. He woke up Jake. "Sorry buddy, again, but I gotta go." He gave his dog a final pat on the head and jumped down the window, harmless.

"Hmph, that was easy," he mutter as he walked off, dusting his shorts.

He walks towards the road, checking both ways before crossing it. Just as he reached the middle of it—

"Finn?"

Finn turns around, seeing the innocent face he loved so much, standing across the road. She looked much more stunning, if it was ever possible, each time he saw her. Her hair was tied up, and she was wearing a ballet dress with a pink jacket, and pink flats that perfectly matched her dress.

He was oggling.

"Oh, uh, hey Bonnibel," he managed to mutter, after realizing that he has been staring.

"Call me Bonni. But where are you going?" She curiously asked him.

"I'm go—"

"FINN!"

Before he could know what was going on, a loud screech and honk of a car deafened him as he felt excruciating pain spread throughout his body and the seeing his own blood on the streets. Using his last strength, he managed to roll around, making him face the sky, which was fading into darkness.

Everything was gone.

"Finn, buddy, breakfast is ready!"

He blinked his eyes open, he felt no more pain. But he woke up in familiar place. Is this a… tree house? "Hey Finn, get down here! Are you awake already?" called the voice once again. He finally managed to get up, wearing a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes with socks. He felt something on his head that he hasn't felt before.

Finn raised his arms and grabbed for it, taking it off and bringing it eye-level. He was in complete awe. It was the hat he was looking at back at the store. "Finn, come on, I got apple pie from Tree Trunks." He turned his head, seeing a yellow dog's face stretched out from downstairs. "Nice hair!"

"Jake, is that you?" He put his hat back on and staring at the dog in disbelief.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess so. Who else could I be?" The dog laughed. Are dogs supposed to laugh? "Come on, apple pie!"

Apple pie, huh? Finn's face beamed. Apple pie was his favorite. He climbed down the ladder, as Jake went back to normal size, a dog shorter than Finn, walking in two legs. He was shocked at first; but he quickly learned to get over it. "Man you're acting weird today," Jake said with a sarcastic tone. Finn just laughed, taking a slice of apple pie and shoving it in his mouth. "Ah, don't eat all of it!"

Just as the apple pie was finished, Jake began to talk. "Princess Bubblegum's gonna have a slumber party in the Candy Kingdom tonight, you wanna come?" He asked, taking a gulp of water and letting out a burp. "Tree Trunk's apple pie always hits the spot," he muttered, rubbing his extended belly.

Princess Bubblegum…? That was what Finn called Bonnibel when they first met! "Sure!" He exclaimed excitedly. Jake laughed, as if it was obvious that Finn was going to accept the offer. "Why don't we go over to the… Candy Kingdom?" Finn suggested.

"Let's go!" Jake motioned for Finn to ride on his back, as he grew bigger.

_Finally._

Finn thought… and smiled, after a long time.

_I'm happy.  
_

* * *

**the end**


End file.
